You're mine !
by Idilielle
Summary: Harry et Hermione décident de finir leur étude à Poudlard, contrairement à Ron qui préféra choisir l'option boulot. Mais depuis l'interview de Rita Skeeter tout le monde sait que L'Elu est beaucoup plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Ce qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd… notamment celle de Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : You're mine !**

 **Disclamer :** Tous les personnages issus de cette fiction ne sont pas issus de mon œuvre personnel, mais de celle de la grande et unique J.K Rowling !

 **Genre :** un peu de tout (amour, humour, fantastique) mais aussi scène beaucoup plus mature voir avec des conations très explicite ! Âme sensible et pure s'abstenir !

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé :** Harry et Hermione décident de finir leur étude à Poudlard, contrairement à Ron qui préféra choisir l'option boulot. Mais depuis l'interview de Rita Skeeter tout le monde sait que L'Elu est beaucoup plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Ce qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd… notamment celle de Malefoy. Histoire Harry Potter – Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger- Blaise Zabini

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, oui note de moi ! Je tenais à vous préciser que cette fiction est un ancien écrit à moi. Je l'avais déjà publié sous un autre nom, que j'ai malheureusement oublié. Donc je vous la republie à nouveau, et cette fois-ci je dépasserais les 2 premier chapitres !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, et le silence retombé à nouveau dans le château. Cela faisait quatre mois que la bataille contre Voldemort était terminée, et désormais nos héros pouvaient retournée finir leur étude. Cependant, les tensions étaient toujours présentes. Beaucoup de grandes familles de Sang-Purs continuaient à dire que les idées de Voldemort étaient les meilleures et que pour rien au monde, les moldus ne devaient se confondre avec eux. Mais le nouveau ministre de la magie employa la manière forte et fit emprisonné nombreux d'entre eux, notamment les parents Malefoy, Nott ou encore Zabini.

Malgré tous les procès, les arrêts ou même les exécutions, rare étaient les Serpentard qui ne soutenait pas les actes du Ministère de la Magie, car nombreux ne supportaient plus les disputes incessantes. C'est d'ailleurs dans un climat beaucoup plus conviviale qu'une nouvelle année démarra à Poudlard. Harry qui avait longuement hésité à reprendre ces études à la suite de l'affrontement, se laissa tenter par les dires de sa meilleure amie, qui savait vendre ses propos. Nombreux élèves qui avaient participés à la bataille ne retournèrent pas à Poudlard, car beaucoup avaient été contactés pour divers professions, notamment Ron qui accepta immédiatement l'offre d'emploie en tant qu'Aurors que lui avait proposé si gentiment le Ministre. Il fallut un moment à Hermione pour accepter le faite que Ron ne finirait pas ses études. Elle qui avait déjà était très déçu par leur relation amoureuse, qui n'avait duré pas plus de deux mois, se contenta d'insulter Ron de toutes les horreurs qui lui passa par la tête. Mais rien n'y changea, et Hermione préféra passer cette histoire outre, pour mieux se concentrer sur ses études. Harry, quant à lui avait refusé la même offre, car il savait très bien que tout le monde l'attendais à ce post, et qu'il en avait marre que sa vie soit déjà toutes tracés. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione ne trouva aucune difficulté à le convaincre de retourner à Poudlard.

L'année débuta alors avec quatre mois de retards. Harry avait été désigné préfet de Gryffondor, aux côtés de Neville et d'Hermione qui elle écopa de la « lourde » tâche de Préfet en Chef. Lors de la cérémonie d'entrée Harry était heureux de voir que de nombreux élèves étaient revenus, et notamment nombreuses de ces conquêtes. Cependant depuis l'interview choc que fit Rita Skeeter, tout le monde savait désormais que celui-ci était beaucoup plus porté sur la gente masculine que féminine, à son grand regret. Hermione le regardait le sourire amusé, car tous les garçons avec le même penchant sexuel, épiaient son meilleur ami comme un morceau de viande.

 **\- Hermione arrête de sourire !** dit Harry qui essayait désespérément de ne pas lever la tête, pour comprendre que plus d'un garçon le regardait en ce moment même

 **\- Ca va être un peu dure je dois t'avouer, depuis tout à l'heure tu as un de tes ex qui semble raconter à quel point tu peux être tendre, mais aussi terriblement sauvage au lit !**

Harry leva précipitamment la tête pour voir qu'Hermione avait raison. Un certain Serdaigle qui avait un an de moins que lui se lançait dans des explications plus que honteuse, voir même douteuse sur leur ancienne relation. Harry hésita à le tuer sur place ou à le faire souffrir. A peine arrivé, déjà les rumeurs circulaient, mais pourtant plus puceau et vierge que lui ça n'existait pas. Hermione le savait car à chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'une conquête amoureuse son meilleur ami était tout sauf comblé.

 **\- Si seulement il savait que tu te réservais pour le Grand Amour ! Mais il n'empêche que je suis sur que tu es un sauvage au lit ! Après tout tu sais manier la baguette à la perfection !**

Harry recracha son jus de citrouille, et jeta un regard noir à Hermione, qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Au moment ou il allait lui se venger pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, la directrice qui n'était autre que le professeur McGonagall demanda aux préfets de conduire les élèves dans les dortoirs respectifs de leur maison. Harry se leva, et fit signe aux premières années.

 **\- Que toutes les premières années se mettent en file et derrière moi !**

Au moment ou il venait de s'apercevoir de se qu'il venait de dire, un magnifique blond s'était positionné à côté de lui. Il était si élancé, surtout si grand, il devait minimum faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingts cinq. De plus, il était musclé comme il fallait. Il représentait tout simplement le genre parfait qui plaisait à notre héros. A peine venait-il de finir son rapide scan de la personne qui s'était placé à côté de lui, qu'il fut pris d'un frisson. Le garçon venait de lui chuchoté à l'oreille de façon si sensuelle qu'il faillit se liquéfier sur place.

- **D'après les rumeurs, je te voyais beaucoup plus dominant que dominé… Potter.**

\- **Malefoy … heureux de voir que toi aussi tu as opté pour une reprise des études. En espérant que tu garderas ton venin pour toi cette année.**

Harry commença à avancer tout en cachant les rougeurs qui venaient de se dessiner sur ces joues. Sur tous les garçons de Poudlard, il fallait toujours que se soit Draco Malefoy qui fasse battre autant son cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : You're mine!**

Disclamer : Tous les personnages issus de cette fiction ne sont pas issus de mon œuvre personnel, mais de celle de la grande et unique J.K Rowling !

Genre : un peu de tout (amour, humour, fantastique) mais aussi scène beaucoup plus mature voir avec des conations très explicite ! Âme sensible et pure s'abstenir !

Note de l'Auteur : Dans ma fiction, des personnages comme Severus Rogue ou encore Fred Weasley sont encore en vie :D Pour les fautes d'orthographes je suis réellement désolée, je n'ai personne qui relis, et étant dyspraxique j'ai quelque peu de mal à me corriger. Je vais essayer de faire le plus attention possible !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard, et déjà Harry se retrouvait inondé par les devoirs donnés en masse par les professeurs, notamment par Rogue, qui malgré les apparences qu'il donnait s'était beaucoup plus assagit avec lui. Hermione passait ses journées entre ses devoirs de préfet en chef et ceux de ses cours, a tel point que Harry soupçonné fortement sa meilleure amie d'utiliser à nouveau son remonteur de temps. Mais plus les jours passés, plus Harry se retrouvait entouré par beaucoup de jeunes garçons qui voulaient voir ou toucher le fameux Harry Potter.

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait avec Neville et Hermione, ils entendirent une discussion très houleuse entre une fille de Serdaigle et deux garçons de Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes affirmés avoir déjà couché avec Harry plus d'une fois, et même qu'il avait des penchant pour des plans à plus de trois personnes. Harry tomba à la renverse, et se demanda comment des rumeurs aussi douteuses pouvaient circuler à son sujet. Lui qui avait plus une tête d'ange que de démon sadomasochiste, devait se coltiner toutes les libidos homosexuels de Poudlard. Hermione qui n'avait pu retenir son fou rire, envoya Neville pour sanctionner les deux jeunes de Gryffondor, qui rougirent à la vue d'Harry. Avec le temps, Harry pris l'habitude de recevoir des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres d'amours, ou même des choses plus suspectes. Il se demandait même si certain ne faisait pas semblant d'être gay pour pouvoir se montrer avec fierté dans toute l'école.

Mais ce que tout le monde ignoré, c'est qu'il était loin d'être un cœur à prendre. En effet depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Draco Malefoy. La course poursuite effrénée qui s'était déroulée pour essayer de l'attraper dans ces actes qui étaient à l'encontre de Dolores Ombrage, lui fit découvrir que Malefoy était devenu une si belle créature, qu'il pouvait tuer pour qu'il devienne gay. Désormais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Malefoy il faisait tout pour cacher ses pulsions et ses désirs. Malheureusement, le blond de Serpentard était tout sauf accessible, et Harry avait bien compris qu'il se jouait de lui dès qu'il le pouvait depuis la rentrée.

Depuis maintenant une heure, Harry attendait devant la bibliothèque pour aller récupérer un livre dont il avait besoin pour ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal, car oui malgré qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort il ne pu se résoudre à ne plus suivre ces cours là. Cependant, il attendait Hermione, qui était entrain de coller et d'enlever des points à tous les petits rigolos qui s'amusait a faire les test des farces et attrapes des frères Weasley. D'ailleurs, elle avait beau dire à Fred et Georges qu'elle en avait marre, ceux-ci s'amusaient envoyait encore plus de marchandises juste pour s'imaginer Hermione folle de rage. Le couloir était vide, personne devant, derrière ou encore sur le côté, mais Harry ne fut pas si étonné que ça. Les emploies du temps de la première à la cinquième année avaient été très complet et les élèves avaient peu de temps pour s'amuser, du moins c'est ce que pensait McGonagall. L'heure avançait et toujours pas d'Hermione en vue, Harry commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur, quand des rires bruyant retentirent au bout du couloir. Sans même se retourner, il reconnut le rire cristallin de Malefoy, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il croisa les doigts pour que Draco et son ami, à savoir Blaise Zabini s'éloigne sans même le voir.

 **\- Oh tient, regardais qui voila, c'est Monsieur Potter !**

Harry se retourna pour regarder les deux Serpentard qui se rapprochaient. Si les tensions entre Harry et Blaise avaient disparut depuis un moment, il sentait toujours que Draco mettait une distance entre eux.

 **\- Salut Harry ! dit Blaise. Tu attends quelqu'un apparemment ?**

 **\- S'lut Blaise, ouais-ouais j'attends Hermione depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant.**

Harry sentait le regard de Malefoy sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il le déshabillait de haut en bas, et ça ne le déplaisait pas. Cependant il fit tomber une de ses barrières et le jeune blond s'en aperçut quand il vit que son pantalon pris une dimension plus rebondit au niveau de l'entre jambe. Harry voulait se cacher, il ne fallait surtout pas que les deux garçons voit ça, mais Draco était tellement irrésistible, et sa chemise blanche légèrement entre ouverte laissait voir rapidement un torse plus que correcte. Harry était à deux doigts de sauter sur lui quand une voix plus que douce retentit dans le couloir

 **\- Harry ! J'arrive désolée, j'ai du encore mettre des jeunes en heure de colle car ils racontaient que tu avais un anaconda plus que co… Oh Blaise ! Draco …**

Blaise et Draco se mit à rire en voyant Hermione plus que confuse. Elle sourit aimablement aux deux jeunes, car elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec eux. En effet, ceux-ci étaient venus la voir pour s'excuser de toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui avait faites.

 **\- Désolée de déranger. Vous allez aussi à la bibliothèque ?** dit-elle en souriant à Blaise

 **\- Euh oui… on peut se joindre à vous ?** Blaise regardait Hermione avec insistance, il faut dire que la jeune fille faisait désormais tout pour plaire, et par la même occasion rendre jaloux Ron.

- **Bien sur pas de soucie !**

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, et au moment ou Harry se retourna pour les suivre, il ressentit une légère pression sur son fessier, et vit Draco passer à coté de lui tout en lui disant une phrase qui le mit dans tous ces états.

\- **Je confirme Harry, tu as un vrai anaconda.**

Un léger sourire dans le coin se dessina sur le visage de Malefoy, ce qui cloua Harry sur place, et laissa entrevoir des rougeurs sur son visage. Putain mais à quoi il joue ce Malefoy !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages issus de cette fiction ne sont pas issus de mon œuvre personnel, mais de celle de la grande J.K Rowling

 **Genre :** Un peu de tout (amour, humour, fantastique) mais aussi des scènes plus matures voir avec des connotations très explicite ! Âme sensible et pure s'abstenir !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Dans ma fiction des personnages comme Severus Rogue ou encore Fred Weasley sont encore en vie.

 **Réponse au Review :** Tout d'abord je m'excuse de mon absence. Je suis finalement en Master Recherche en Histoire, et entre le mémoire et tout le reste je ne voyais plus la fin ! Merci pour ces review, je vais essayé d'être plus présente pour vous. Je veux apporte des idées nouvelles, et retravailler un maximum dessus. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis réellement désolée, personne ne me relis, et je suis dysorthographique. Je vais essayer de faire le mieux possible.

* * *

Harry et les autres venaient de rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Drago n'arrêtait pas de regarder le jeune homme, et il le savait. Son regard était pesant, beaucoup trop pesant. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, et celle-ci compris tout de suite que son meilleur amis était mal à l'aise. Elle semblait hésiter entre rigoler, ou lui prendre la main et partir, mais elle aussi était perturbé par les regards «discret» de Blaise. Elle chuchota :

 **\- Regardez une table de libre là-bas. Allons-y**

 **\- On te suis Hermione.**

Blaise venait de répondre avec un ton dans la voix, qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Une fois au niveau de la table, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait choisis le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque. Elle était même entrain de se demander si ce n'était pas son subconscient qui l'avait mené jusqu'à cet endroit. Au même moment, elle se rappela que c'était le lieu préféré de Ron car il pouvait lui caresser les cheveux sans que personnes ne pouvaientt les voir. Sans même sans rendre compte une petite larme venait de couler sur sa joue et avant même qu'elle ne l'enlève des doigts délicats le fit pour elle.

 **-** **Il n'était pas celui qui te fallait …** lui chuchota à l'oreille Blaise.

Elle se figea sur place, comment il pouvait le savoir ! Il l'avait espionné ?

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Zabini !**

Blaise se figea à son tour. Hermione ne l'avait plus appelait comme ça depuis un moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était gênée par la réalité ? Ce Ron n'avait rien pour lui, un Weasley parmi tant d'autre. Lui, il l'avait toujours vu comme une femme belle et rebelle, et non comme le « puits de science des Gryffondor ». Tant d'année qu'il voulait l'approcher, qu'il voulait la toucher, la sentir prêt de lui. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas encore prête. Il s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et celle-ci lui sourit pour également se faire pardonner.

Pendant cet instant assez tendu entre le serpent et la lionne, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour que l'autre serpent l'oubli. Il hésitait entre un coup de tête, où le tuer ! Il avait vu et entendu Hermione, mais bizarrement il ne voulait pas intervenir maintenant. Il tira délicatement la chaise sous les sourires et les regards toujours pesant de Malefoy. Il soupira.

 **\- Bon … Malefoy … tu veux quoi des Bertie Crochu ? Une photo ?**

 **-huuuum j'aime bien l'idée de la photo ! Mais je veux une de toi cul nu…**

 **\- MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE !**

La bibliothécaire arriva à une vitesse inhumaine, et tira les oreilles d'Harry.

 **-Sachez Monsieur Potter qu'avoir vaincu Voldemort ne vous donne pas le droit de crier dans ma bibliothèque.**

Harry souffrait comme pas possible, faut dire qu'elle est tenace «la vieille». Il tourna la tête vers Drago. Celui-ci était littéralement et physiquement plié de rire. Il était partagé entre le tuer et l'embrasser. Ce rire était tellement lumineux que son coeur n'arrêtait pas de battre à vive allure. Les fossettes du blond étaient trop parfaite, son regard, son rire… il n'y pouvait rien il aimait le détester ! La bibliothécaire le relâcha, et menaça les jeunes gens de revenir toutes les dix minutes s'ils ne s'asseyaient pas pour travailler convenablement. Au moment ou elle tourna les talons, Hermione regarda Harry pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui dirait après. Finalement il se mirent au travail. Drago avait arrêté de regarder Harry, mais maintenant Harry ne faisait que le regarder. Il semblait préoccuper tout à coup. Lui qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rire il y a moins de dix minutes, laissait entrevoir une tristesse extrême dans son regard.

 **\- Je veux bien que les cours de potions sa déprime mais quand même…**

Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute. Drago regarda non pas Harry, mais Blaise.

 **\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter. Occupe toi de tes affaires.**

Il tourna la tête vers Harry. Le lion vit l'inquiétude et le stresse dans le regard du serpent. Un malaise avait finalement pris la place aux événements récents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages issus de cette fiction ne sont pas issus de mon œuvre personnel, mais de celle de la grande J.K Rowling

 **Genre :** Un peu de tout (amour, humour, fantastique) mais aussi des scènes plus matures voir avec des connotations très explicite ! Âme sensible et pure s'abstenir !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Dans ma fiction des personnages comme Severus Rogue ou encore Fred Weasley sont encore en vie.

 **Réponse au Review :** Merci à DidiineOokami, espe29 et winchester-23 pour vos review ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette suite redémarre aussi bien ! 850 vues en plus en seulement quelques jours ! Je suis vraiment trop contente, Merci à vous tous continuez ainsi vous êtes les meilleurs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _\- Quelque part en Ecosse -_

Les bruits de pas se faisaient pressant, et le souffle était rapide. Dans une petite rue très peu éclairée deux trois chats regardaient avec curiosité l'homme qui se pressait dans la rue. Plus il avançait, plus les maisons qu'il voyait se ressemblaient – petite, rouge, avec un jardin qui devait resplendir de vert en journée – ce qui le rendait complétement nerveux.

- **Putain ! Elle pouvait pas me dire autre part que ce cul de sac qui "vomit" de joie de vivre!**

Il tapait dans les cailloux qui étaient sur son passage quant une main l'attrapa par derrière. Il sorti sa baguette tout en se retournant, mais ce n'était autre que la personne qu'il attendait.

\- **Eh ben quoi mon chou, on lève la baguette bien vite... tu n'attends même plus les préliminaires?**

 **\- Lâche moi Pansy ! Tu es à la bourre, je te rappelle que même si je suis devenu Auror je ne peut pas me permettre des vadrouilles incessantes.**

Il attrapa la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec fouge, ce qu'elle lui rendit sur le moment.

\- **Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour j'allais me taper un Weasley, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.**

Le jeune homme jusque là dans l'ombre, montra son visage. Il était tuméfié de cicatrice et le sourire semblait différent des années précédentes. Il semblait plus viril, plus sûr de lui mais aussi plus sombre que jamais. Pansy quant à elle, elle s'était embelli, mais son caractère paraissait toujours aussi noir et mauvais. Elle prit la main du garçon pour le mené vers une maison dissimulée. Une fois à l'intérieur ils n'attendirent pas une seule seconde pour se sauter dessus.

 _\- Quelques mois auparavant -_

La relation avait commencé il y a de cela cinq mois. Ron en avait marre d'Hermione et de son rituel "retourne finir tes études, Ronald". Un soir alors qu'il était sortie avec les gars du ministère de la magie – où il avait aidé à juger les mangemorts une fois la bataille contre Voldemort finie – il était tombé sur Pansy. Là, il commit l'irréparable en couchant avec elle. Si au départ il avait eut des remords, les piques incessantes d'Hermione l'avait poussé à accepter le job d'auror, mais surtout à admettre qu'il se sentait sexuellement compatible avec Pansy et non avec "son amour de toujours". Contre tout attente il privilégia sa compatibilité sexuelle et réussi à ce qu'Hermione romps avec lui. Une fois cela fait, il avait tout de suite accouru auprès de l'ancienne élève de Serpentard.

 _-Présent-_

Cela faisait maintenant heure qu'ils enchaînaient les rapports. Dans le hall, dans la cuisine, dans le salon ... il ne manquait plus que la chambre. Personne ne connaissait leur relation, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait de tout déballer pour voir la tête de leur entourage. Ron avait envie de voir la tête d'Hermione et d'Harry s'il l'apprenaient, mais les deux jeunes voulaient que cette part de "mystère" subsiste. Après le dernier soupir d'extase, Pansy regarda Ron dans les yeux et lui glissa :

\- **J'ai enfin retrouvé les morceaux de la baguette mon lion... on va pouvoir faire tout ce que tu désire...**

Il regarda la jeune fille. En effet, depuis que Ron était devenu auror et qu'il cotoyait Pansy, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de se venger de tout ce qu'il détestait. Il ne voulait plus être le toutou-potter, il voulait être reconnu comme le plus puisssant des aurors !

\- **Merci ma douce...**

Son doigt alla effleurer les courbes du corps de Pansy, et une fois au dessus d'elle, recommença à l'exciter, sans s'apercevoir du sourire vicieux présent sur le visage de l'ancienne Serpentarde.

 _\- Poudlard-_

La scène qui venait de se déroulait dans la bibliothèque avait fait pas mal de grabuge dans la tête de la jeune fille. Tout comme Harry, elle s'était aperçu du changement d'expression de Drago, à croire qu'il avait subitement croiser son pire cauchemar. Elle ouvrit le livre juste à sa gauche et tout en le feuilletant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Blaise. Le garçon avait drôlement changer physiquement, mais aussi mentalement ( du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait , mais vu qu'ils n'ont commencé à se côtoyer uniquement après la guerre elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui)

 ** _* Allez Hermione, prend ton courage à deux mains, parle lui...*_**

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ron, elle voulait faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à lui. Il était son premier amour, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il devenait. Elle n'avait cependant pas apprécier le changement de comportement dans les dernières semaines avant leur rupture. Elle s'était même demandé s'il ne l'a trompé pas, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Alors qu'elle papillonnait en lisant son livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie, elle ne se rendit pas compte des regards "discrets" de Blaise. Harry, lui oui il s'en était aperçu et il s'était empressé d'écrire sur un bout de papier qu'il envoya au garçon.

 _\- Elle est dispo demain de 14h à 16h... surprend là... mais je t'avertis un pas de travers avec elle et je te tue -_

Blaise leva la tête, et sourit à Harry. Au même moment il vit Drago, toujours pertubé, regardais le Gryffondor. Il sourit.

 _ *** a croire que tout le monde se regarde, mais que personne ne se voit***_


End file.
